To Heartbreak or not to Heartbreak?
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: Well peepz I need your help on whether or not to do this fic. Email or review me! Its 2x1 with whatever other pairing you or I come up with...its all up to you


Heya Peepz! How ya doin? I got some things to talk to you about. It is dealing on another fic that I might write so it is really important that you give me some feedback. Either it is email or reviews, I DON'T CARE. Just as long as I get something from you. I will really only do this if I get at least some reviews. (I might just go ahead and do it though cuz sometimes I just cant hold myself.)  
  
Well I saw this movie called "Heartbreakers" last night with Jennifer Love Hewitt in it . . . any of you seen it . . . anywho and I thought to myself that it would be kind of cool to do it 2x1 way. See if you haven't seen it, its about a mother and a daughter that con their way through just about everything. Now the mother keeps on conning to get money, she marries guys for about 1 week and then divorces them therefore getting half their income. And she only does it to rich people. And while doing this they keep it DL with the IRS. But then the IRS finally catches them right after her mother divorces this guy. Now she has to come up with money to pay the IRS back because the money that she got from her previous marriage they already took and then they added like $500,000 dollars to that. So now they have to come up with a way to get the money. Now the daughter (Jennifer Love Hewitt) doesn't like to con people but does it anyway for her mother. And it isn't like she doesn't enjoy it, she just doesn't like to do it. The last marriage that her mother did was supposed to be the last one. So now she says that is okay to con another guy only if they do it in Palm Beach . . . I think. So they do it again and the girl Jennifer plays is stuck up and doesn't respect anyone but herself. And it's the type of thing where she is going to finally get to con (her first con by herself . . . she usually just helps her mother) and then she falls in love.  
  
So I really think that I want to try this. But I'm not so sure. I want you guys to tell me what you think about this idea. I want you to email me and leave reviews if I should do this. Now keep in mind that it wouldn't really happen for a while or if I did decide to start it now the chapters would come a little slower for both fics.  
  
Now in this fic it would be Heero playing Jennifer Love Hewitt's part. She played the helper in all the cons and that's what he's is going to do. Now there would be cross-dressing with this part as well. But it would be only the best . . . I'm talking designer clothes. And he would where short sexy dresses and stuff like that. And I'm not so sure who should be the other con with him. I would like some help from you guys on that one. Maybe a girl but even a guy would be great. Also tell me which role Heero or Duo should play. I really want to do it with Heero being the con person but I want to hear what you guys think about this idea. Also tell me what pairings you would do or would like to see happen. I'm open for anything and everything just as long as its 2x1!  
  
Now I want you guys to tell me if I should do this or not. If you don't think so then say NO! LOL but if you think that I should then say go for it. I don't just write for my health (I do it for my own sick fantasies actually) I do it for you guys. I need feedback on this one. Don't just read this and go 'okay whatever, next one.' Give me some feedback even if you think that this idea is a crock of shit. Also you guys email me! And try to catch me on AIM too.  
  
I MEAN IT!! REVIEW ME OR DON'T EVER READ ME!!  
  
Also if I'm missing some information on this movie please tell me or correct me where I am wrong. Also I really recommend you see this movie. It is really good. Even if you hate Jennifer Love Hewitt and her wannabe singing career I still recommend this.  
  
TOODLES MY LOVIES!  
  
REVIEW ME! OR I WILL GET REALLY MAD. AND DON'T JUST DO THE 'WELL SOMEONE ELSE WILL REVIEW IT FOR ME' BELIEVE ME.IT HAPPENS A LOT THAT OTHER PEOPLE WILL DO THAT SO PLEASE JUST DO IT. DON'T BE LAZY FOR JUST ONE DAY/NIGHT! 


End file.
